Tales of IchiShiki
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: Tale Series: Ichijou and Shiki pairing! Dedicated to my best friend Rhiannon, so there are some personal themes in places. Rated M for some. Some crack. No flaming, please and thank you xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own VK. **_

_**To: My Best Friend, lovers of VK and/or crack...**_

_**Shiki in Wonderland**_

Ichijou stretched with a sigh as he and his roommate Shiki Senri walked through their door.

"Haah, classes were hard work today. Interesting though, don't you think Shiki?"

"Too long".

"Huh?" Ichijou furrowed his brows at his partner while putting his books on his desk. "What do you mean too long, weren't you at least a bit interested?"

Shiki just stared back at him blankly. He wasn't sure he cared for the blonde's idle chatter right now. All he could hear was a humming 'sleep' in the back of his mind, while he tried to keep focus on those green eyes.

Slowly, the shorter vampire backed up against his bed and flopped down upon it; cloudy blue eyes shutting.

'Sleep'…

"-Also, you need to- AH?! Shiki! You're not going to sleep now are you? You already napped half way through class! I thought we could watch something together or ma"-

'Sleep'…

…

'Sleep'.

Shiki awoke to the sound of soft tweeting and unwanted rays of orange stabbing at his eyelids.

The sixteen year old vampire twitched a little, reluctant to wake up but too disturbed to carry on dozing.

"Nn…"

The scenery that unfolded before his eyes gave his body and mind a shock that was needed perhaps many years earlier.

Tall trees with giant fanned out leaves stood proudly, adorning the edges of what appeared to be an unknown world. As Shiki glanced up, he met a sky that was an exotic pink-orange, with many different types of birds soaring across it from tree to tree.

"…Whoa".

As he placed his hand on the ground for leverage to get up, he felt a strange soft texture against his skin, as well as something lumpy underneath it.

'It's going to me something even weirder, I know it'.

Looking down proved his thoughts to be correct.

The lumpiness under his hand was that of slightly squashed flowers, and now that Shiki looked around more, he estimated there to be thousands- no, _millions _of flowers scattered across the ground. If he listened closely, Shiki was pretty certain they were whispering to each other…

But that wasn't what had struck him as odd, oh no…

Looking at his hand now, he realised that it was concealed by a long pink glove. Well, at least that answered what the soft feeling had been.

After standing up carefully, Shiki eyed his body and kept twirling bemusedly in different directions.

It was official. He was in a dress.

* * *

Making his way through the vast area was hard without squashing any flowers. If one heel so much as sank into a petal, a flood of high pitched screams would attack his ears. Shiki wasn't sure he cared too much if he took the souls of a few plants- after all, he was trying his very hardest not to step on them, but if Ichijou ever found out he'd been so thoughtless he'd never live it down.

He couldn't be dealing with that. As a solution, he took the white heels off that had somehow attached to his feet, and tiptoed towards what looked like a clearing.

Before he could reach his destination however, a voice sounded out from the opposite direction Shiki had walked from.

He recognised that voice. It was the same voice that had moaned at him a few minutes ago…Though it felt like days if he was honest.

"Shiki! Shiki that is you right?"

"No. I'm a cactus."

As Ichijou finally caught up to him, he smiled playfully while catching his breath.

"Whew… Hello cactus! Heh… I'm so glad I've found you at last Shiki! I've been looking for weeks".

Huh? What…Did he just say?

But before Shiki could even question the older male, warm arms snaked around his waist and dragged him into a tight hug.

"Ahh…I've missed your smell, Shiki… I thought…I thought I'd never see you again"… Ichijou whispered genuinely into the younger's ear while stroking his hair.

Shiki froze in place as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Great. So now not only was he in a strange foreign land with his crush, but he was also being embraced rather sensually, while wearing a dress. Things just couldn't get any…Wait. Dress?

Shiki pulled back reluctantly to look at what the blonde was wearing.

"You're…In a dress as well, Ichijou-san?"

Ichijou made a look of surprise, but then posed with a bright smile and a victory sign; his green dress flowing in the wind.

"Yep! When I first woke up I was just dressed like this. Looks good on me huh?" He winked, sticking his tongue out jokingly.

Shiki deadpanned and looked to the side.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry. I know you must be freaked out. But hey, at least whoever trapped us in this strange world decided to make us look fabulous. Pink for you, and green for me. I think this look works Shiki. I think for your next photo shoot you should"-

"Rejected".

"And then Kaname can join in wearing a deep red one, and-!"

"Rejected!"

* * *

A couple hours in and the pair were well into the trek. Not that they knew where they were going exactly…

"See, when you get to the streams the flowers seem to stop growing, so we can walk much easier here. Or frolic. Whichever." Ichijou explained in an amused tone.

Shiki nodded to indicate he had listened; balancing unsteadily on rocks in the water while holding his dress up at both sides.

Ichijou observed him.

"You're going to fall if you're not careful, and then you'll catch a cold. Why don't you just walk with me on the bank?"

Shiki remained silent with his head cast down as he hopped to the next rock. Ichijou sighed.

"What if that was a river hmm? You'd get washed away and I'd have to jump in and save you like the hero I am".

"But…It isn't a river Ichijou-san."

"I said 'what if' smarty pants" he pouted with his hands on his hips. "Cor, you're a right ball of laughs today aren't you? … Come on. Let's push on."

Once evening arrived the duo had travelled quite a way, now climbing a mountain in search for a cave to provide shelter.

"How is this even possible? We have no equipment or anything"…

"Just don't think about it and climb Shiki. We need to make it to a decent ridge at least for a better lookout on things- preferably before it gets dark".

"Why before dark?"

"I don't like the dark. The dark is scary. Also, we won't be able to see where we're climbing, but hey we've made it this far without any accidents so I doubt that really matters!" He laughed in high spirits. "If you ask me, I bet the mountain is alive just like those flowers and is somehow keeping us safe".

Shiki deadpanned at his companion for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. They were both nocturnal, so the darkness shouldn't be an issue for them, and as for not liking the dark…Well, they practically lived in darkness most of the time. Ichijou was indeed a vampire…Right?

After some more climbing and ripping of dresses, a ledge that was deemed decent enough by Ichijou was reached. The blonde propped himself down after some scoping around and swung his legs off the edge, looking into the distance.

"Wow… The moon seems so big, huh? At least that's what I would say, if there was a moon in this world".

Ichijou leant back on his gloved hands, letting the night wind play with his hair. He disliked how the darkness took away a lot of colour, but he did relish in the quiet only night time could provide, as well as the cool temperature.

Shiki sat next to him and monitored him closely. He came across as unfeeling and uninterested, he knew that… But really, Shiki noticed a lot of different things, even tiny details- especially when it came to his good-natured roommate.

As Ichijou's lips parted a little in the breeze, Shiki could not resist the flicker of temptation.

Leaning over quietly, the younger vampire pressed his lips softly to Ichijou's, almost in an experimental way, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

Ichijou's eyes opened to meet Shiki's half-lidded ones, and remained on them still after Shiki broke the kiss.

"Shiki… You- TORNADO!"

"Don't say anything Ichijou-san… Just forget it even- Wait, what? Tornado? What kind of reaction is that, was it really that"-

"No, Shiki! Shhh, seriously, behind you!"

And sure enough, as the boy turned around, a giant mass of swirling wind literally hit him in the face.

"WHY COULDN'T THEY GIVE US PARASOLS WITH THESE DRESSESSSSSS?!" Ichijou screamed as he and Shiki's whole bodies were hauled up into the air and tossed around.

After much dizziness and holding onto each other for dear life, the two were finally carried and deposited in a place that could only be described as dismal.

It looked like they were sitting in some sort of giant crater, made up of purple-black rock. What's more, before them in the middle of the crater stood an impressively large fortress, complete with vampire bats, screeching owls, thunder and lightning for mass effect.

"Whoooa, nice castle!" Ichijou claimed, clearly impressed.

"How cliché…" Shiki murmured.

"Oh? Do you not find my grand fortress to your liking, dear cousin?" A silky voice with echoing power suddenly sounded out of nowhere, and before the two confused males could blink, Kuran Kaname was sitting on a throne above them in the air; a deep red dress adorning his body also.

Shiki deadpanned yet again.

"See, its things like that that make me want to understand less and less"…

"Aaa-ha!" Ichijou said loudly, snapping his fingers as if he'd just solved a riddle to a ridiculously complicated puzzle.

"…What? You see how this is completely stupid too, don't you Ichijou-san?"

Ichijou shook his head and pointed enthusiastically up at Kaname.

"No! But I do see that my instinct was right! He does look good in deep red!"

"….Oh god."

"Silence!" Kaname's voice suddenly called out. "Who are you two gentlemen, and what do you think gives you the right to break into our world?"

Shiki raised his hand.

"Umm, forgive me for pointing it out, as I'm sure you're already well aware of how embarrassing you're being and want to kick yourself for it, but why are you asking us who we are when you've already referred to me as 'cousin'?"

"…Silence! I'll have none of your excuses".

"But it wasn't an excuse?"…

"Trespassing in this land is a serious offense. Look at all the flowers you have harmed and the mountains you have upset".

Ichijou's eyes widened. "Huuuh?! We upset the mountain? But I thought he didn't mind us climbing up him and so allowed us to get to a ledge safely!"

Kaname frowned and signed. "More arrogance I see. That mountain is a _she, _and no, she did not enjoy it. In fact, she felt very exposed and uncomfortable. Why do you think she summoned the tornado to get you off? It's a good thing she did anyway… The tornado carried you directly to me".

The two vampires who were guilty of 'crimes' glanced at each other.

"So… What happens now?" They asked in unison.

"Isn't that obvious? You are going to be"-

"Ooh oh! Kaname, Kaname! Before that, can I ask a question?"

Kaname raised a brow at him and closed his eyes. "Very well. What do you have to ask, strange, hyper blonde one?"

Shiki held up a finger. "Point Shiki- He remembered me but not you".

Ichijou shushed him.

"Yes your almightiness. Well. I was wondering. Why do all the males seem to be wearing dresses in this world?"

Kaname looked stunned at the question.

"Why, you ask? Oh outsider… You really aren't from this world after all." Looking to his right, the dress-clad male called for someone. "Kiryuu! Kiryuu, come out here for a second- Bring the ancient scroll of beginnings".

After a few minutes of swearing coming from the fortress, Kiryuu Zero emerged with a parchment in hand, sure enough, his body clad in a lavender dress.

"Here you are, sir".

"I am going to punish you later for your tardiness". Kaname smirked as Zero stuck his tongue out at him and stormed back into the building.

Kaname held the scroll out for Ichijou and Shiki to see. He began to point at various sections and explained the happenings being depicted in the ancient pictures and text.

"Our great queen, Rigantona, created this world. She was born from the moon, and as such, watched the sun and the moon both rise and fall day after day. However, she soon grew very bored of this endless cycle with nothing else going on. A giant mass of land- the world she was born in, and yet, there was nothing but night and day. And so, with her strong desire for colour and to create things that were beautiful, she absorbed the moon from which she once came from to gain power, and used it to create all of the trees, flowers, animals, rivers, mountains and so on that you have seen here. That is why there is no moon in this world, though Rigantona's spirit still ensures the night cycle is kept intact."

Ichijou, and even Shiki, looked a little amazed after hearing the tale of the strange world's history. However, Ichijou soon snapped out of it and spoke up again.

"Wow… That's really something Kaname, but… That doesn't actually answer my question of why we are all wearing dresses".

"Ah… Rigantona's best friend was born of the sun and often chatted to and joked with our great queen. I suppose you could say she was also our great queen, but she was so lazy, no-one ever thought of her as such. Anyway, the dress idea was because they both thought it would be funny".

Ichijou joined in with Shiki's deadpanning this time and fell backwards in disbelief.

"_That's _the reason…? Ahh, no more. I'm done. I'm so confused…"

Kaname snorted at them. "Well that's fine by me! You need to get what's coming to you anyway- Like I was going to say, before you rudely interrupted me".

"And what's that?" Shiki and Ichijou asked.

"You're BANISHED!"

* * *

With a huge jolt, Shiki sat up in alarm; dull expression still stubbornly in place.

He looked at his surroundings frantically, and sighed in relief when he realised he was in his and Ichijou's dorm room.

A dream… It was just a dream. A crazy one at that… Perhaps Rima had spiked his pocky or something. Yeah. That would be it…

All of a sudden Ichijou burst through the door with an amused grin on his face.

"Shiki! Oh good, you're up. It's still quite light outside so it's probably too early for you to get up, but I just had to show you this!"

Shiki rubbed his eye absentmindedly; head filled with whirling memories of the strange adventure that had taken place inside his head only a few minutes ago.

"Hmm? What is it, Ichijou-san?"

"Check out what I found in our wardrobe!" Ichijou swung the familiar looking pink and green dresses out from behind his back and held them up for display with a huge grin. "Pretty crazy don't you think?"

And Shiki did what Shiki did best at the sight before him.

He deadpanned, and fell back to sleep.

-_**END-**_

_A/N: Hello readers! You're probably thinking 'what' right now if you even bothered to read this piece of crack, but trust me, that's the best reaction you can give for something like this XD This is a piece I've done specifically for my best friend, and so quite a lot of the ideas are based around our own silly jokes and stuff. I shall explain, probably for her sake mostly lol! The image of Ichijou and Shiki in pink and green dresses is something we've had for a long time- I'm not sure when we thought of it, but we have an unhealthy obsession with these two and found it extremely funny. Rhi, my best friend is a great artist, and is working on a picture of the two in these dresses at present. (Her DeviantART name is Arty-Farty018) Look her up she's amazing, and I'm sure she'll post the picture when she's finished it! Anyway, onto more explanation-_

_I used the name Rigantona (old Celtic) for the creator of this whacky world, as it is the name that 'Rhiannon' derived from- and Rhiannon is my best friend's name. Rigantona means 'great queen', so I thought that fit as a creator of a world, what with my friend being artistic. It's also kind of biblical how she creates the world, and my friend is Christian, so that also links to her. Rhiannon was the goddess of the moon and fertility in Welsh mythology, hence why I made her take the power of the moon and create fertility for life in the empty world. Rigantona's best friend, who was lazy and was born from the sun, is meant to be me LOL! I have no name or meaning connection to that, as my name is Alexandra which is the feminine version for Alexander; meaning defender of man. The connection I can make though, is that I have strawberry blonde hair, Rhi has black hair, so sun and moon, best friends, yeah you get it XD. I wanted this to be a silly and fun little piece of writing, which I think it hopefully is, but it unexpectantly turned into something that had a few deeper meanings- basically just because I love my best friend very much, and wanted it to kind of revolve around her as a tribute to her._

_The last little reference to our jokes in there is the 'BANISHED' line from Kaname- which is connected to our love of Princess Azula from Avatar Legend of Aang, who likes to banish everyone and everything LOL. Sometimes Rhi just screams "BASNISHED" at people at random, it's a hilarious thing haha!_

_So yes, this has kind of turned into a side series I'll do from time to time, same as Pockets of Lucky. I know people are waiting on The Diary of Kaname's Silver Love- I'm sorry I haven't updated yet but I promise I will get it to you guys soon XD Silly writer's block is being a pain, as well as Rhi's art block. If I get another idea for Ichijou and Shiki, then I will post it here as another chapter in their adventure series haha. Maybe not so dream-world next time. Thank you for all your patience and support for me over the years- This year actually being my most active in writing stuff even though I've been on here since 2008 PFFFT. (Hence lazy sun- I am so lazy lol!). Bye guys, thanks for reading, and if you did like it then I'd appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you thought. Thank you! –Lexy xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_To Rhi: You have selected 'I' for ICHIJOU ;D Present commencing~~~ (Something mini I did for my friend in a PM)_

* * *

"Ah! Shiki, what are you-?!" Ichijou was more than surprised when his roommate, who was usually quiet and reserved, pushed him up against their door.

"Hush, Ichijou-san... You wouldn't want to wake anyone up, would you?" Shiki whispered sensually; pressing his chest to the blonde's and dipping his knee between his legs.

Ichijou flinched from the touch and heat began to flare across his cheeks.

"N-no of course not but... Shiki, what exactly are you-?"

"You think I can hold back so easily? ...You're cruel, Ichijou-san. Possibly the cruellest vampire I've ever met". Shiki pressed his hands to the older vampire's shoulders and hung his head a little. Ichijou looked taken aback.

"..What..Do you mean by that exactly, Shiki? If I've done something to upset you then.." He trailed off.

"The way you smile at me.. When you stroke my hair and then brush against my face without realising it.." Shiki sighed and looked up at Ichijou again. "Do you honestly think I can hold back after that?"

"...Shiki"

Shiki placed one hand on the side of Ichijou's neck and leant up a little to draw close to his ear.

"Ah.. It hurts me that you haven't noticed, Ichijou-san. All those times I leant against you, slept next to you, worried over you.. They were for a reason you know." The younger uttered, flicking his tongue out to lick at Ichijou's earlobe, before kissing down his neck with crimson eyes.

Just as he was about to sink his fangs in, Ichijou grabbed at his wrists and pushed him back with force.

"Idiot!" He yelled with flaring green eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?!...I too..All this time, I.." The blonde bit his lip and cupped the younger's face. "Why do you think I protected you so much? Why do you think I went against Kaname- My best friend's orders?! You were mine! It was so hard to hide it, but in my head you were mine- I wouldn't allow anyone else to have you!"

Shiki looked a little loss for words at that. Ichijou took a breath and carried on.

"Its almost laughable..." He smiled a little sadly. "I was hiding it from you all along, and yet in truth you feel the sa-Mm?!"

Shiki wrapped his arms around the taller's neck tightly and smashed their lips together.

"Mm..Sh..ki"

"Don't talk...Ichijou-san" he said through kisses and breaths. "Please just.. Let me be with you".

As they parted Ichijou smiled down at his cute vampire partner.

"Would you also like me to feed you pocky like Rima does?" He raised an amused eyebrow.

Shiki returned a blank stare, but was incredibly happy on the inside.

"Ah...Yes please... That would be great".

* * *

_**A/N: So now, its part of the Pocket series XD Some will be funny, some cute/romantic and blah blah..**_


End file.
